Peppa Pig Lost Episode: Killer George
I have a little sister who loves Peppa Pig so much. But do you know how the creators have a weird way of counting the episodes? The reason for this is a lost episode from season 2. Finding details about this episode is tricky as nobody knows who was animating this episode at the time. I first heard about it at a conference in which somebody asked about the episode and the 4 founders of Astley Baker Davies, the animation studio that made Peppa Pig, simply left the stage, ending the conference hours early. The episode's production code was 6.07 and the title was Killer George, before the episode Rock Pools was later given Killer George's code to hide the episode's existence. This episode was written completely by an animator who is now in prison for life for what happened. His name is unknown. My terrible experience began in the fall of 2014. It was a few days my sister's birthday and I decided to look for some Peppa Pig dvds on Ebay for her. When I looked though on the bottom of the fourth page, I saw a dvd labeled: Peppa Pig Unaired Episode, written crudely in green Sharpie. I bought it and it came in the mail 4 days later. She was happy to watch it. However that night she started vomiting, which only got worse before my parents took her to the hospital the next morning, leaving me with my grandmother. The weird thing was that she did not have a virus. Rather she needed rest for the whole day. But my parents said she was saying strange things like, "George kill Peppa" and "George evil", and a bunch of other stuff. That's when it hit me. It reminded me of the time when I read that Max and Ruby 0004 story, because the little kid got scared, because she witnessed a haunted bootleg episode. I got the dvd from her room and put it in my Playstation 2 disc drive. The disc began with a loud high-pitched squealing sine-wave tearing through my ears. On screen was a test card pattern, vertical bands of bright color at the top half, blocks of black, white and grey at the bottom. This remained on screen for about 2 minutes occasionally broken up by pixelated blocks of digital distortion, the whole while accompanied by the high-pitched sine-wave. Suddenly nothing. Black screen and silence. After a wait, which felt like minutes but could just as easily have been seconds, the screen flickered like an old video cassette presumably from an earlier analogue to digital transfer, and still the occasional explosions of digital distortion from the corrupted DVD. There main menu only had one episode so I selected it, but suddenly glitched out, the screen breaking up into pixelated blocks and shouting out with a burst of white noise that disappeared as quickly as it appeared. What remained on the flickering screen was the intro, but something was wrong about it. The animation looked rough, like it wasn't finished. The audio was pitched down two octaves and was very distorted. Then it cut to the title card. The episode was called Killer George, written in black. I was very shocked at what's happening, but I thought it was a morbid joke seeing how this episode looked unfinished. The episode starts with George in the kitchen with Mummy Pig, who was cutting cucumbers. George asked if he could help Mummy Pig cut the cucumbers. But she said: "George, you're too young for this, you know." Unexpectedly, George cried , and it was very loud and felt like ear rape, like the buzzing in the intro. George then said something, but it was muffled making me have no idea what he was saying. George then grabbed a knife and tore out Mummy Pig's chest, making him eat her intestines and organs which looked realistic as she screamed to death. Peppa Pig was reading a magazine on the couch when she heard the screaming from the kitchen and rushes to the scene. Peppa then said: "'OH MY FUCKING GOD! GEORGE, HOW COULD YOU KILL MUMMY PIG UNEXPECTEDLY? SHE WAS MY MOTHER!" ' George said: "Pull yourself together, Peppa! You're going to the house of the devil just like Mummy Pig did over 5 minutes ago! You all have sinned!" George then stabbed Peppa 5 times before beheading her and said: "That's what you get for being a pork face, you fool!" However George was red in this scene. Then it cuts to an edited picture of George with no eyes and blood stains all over him, with what looked to be distorted violin music in reverse with screaming and with some chainsaw sound effects. This stayed on screen for 20 seconds. He also had a lighter in his hand and was walking into the bedroom. There was Daddy Pig sleeping and George whispered: "Let's finish this!" George lit Daddy Pig on fire and he woke up in panic. He saw George and said "George, why are you doing this?" George said: "You can't get your innocence back. The truth is that you are going to die in a horrifying death!" Daddy Pig burned to death while trying to jump into a lake. Then he dragged the dead bodies of Peppa, Mummy, and Daddy Pig to the dinner table. He brought the cucumbers from earlier to the dinner table and said: "Finally, pork with cucumbers! For those of you who are stupid enough to watch this, all of you will go with the others who have watched this!" He then tore out their bellies, cut them up into bacon slices and fried them on a pan. It then cuts to black. The picture returned with an image that shocked me, made me cry out in horror and surprise, and almost an absurd burp of laughter. The chorus of screams was silenced and the image on screen was so unexpected to me, the collision of the familiar image with such unspeakable viciousness, a contradiction that broke my mind. Filling the screen was a photo realistic image of George standing in complete darkness in a very unrecognizable way. His grin was wide and demonic, and his teeth were yellow like they were never cleaned before and were in the shape of kitchen knives. His eyes were pitch black with small red pupils which were bleeding (similar to sonic.exe), and his blue shirt was replaced with a realistic person burning alive in hell, and his dinosaur had the same eyes as George did. Up above him was text in Swedish which translated into English: "George lures the innocent to the gates of hell!" Another text translated to: "You're next Bert." I thought: "How does he know who I am?" After 5 minutes of staring, I heard the Kefka laugh, which sounded like it was right behind me. Then the credits roll, but instead of music there was screaming in the background. Then the dvd ejected by its self, and I threw the dvd out the window. I was too scared to watch Peppa Pig again. That scarred me for life. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Peppa Pig Category:Trollpasta